Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 8)
Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 9) Kizazi was waiting under a tree, in a misty, cool grassland, at what seemed to be midnight. What he was waiting for, he didn't know, but he knew he was waiting for something... for someone. And he was right, for moments later and lanky, scrawny lion came strutting out of the fog. As gangly as the lion was, Kizazi had no idea that he was much prettier now than he had been in life. '' ''"Kumbuka?" Kizazi asked, tilting his head. '' ''"Close, son-of-a-termite," he replied, walking up to Kizazi, "KuKumbuka is my beloved son, and Speckles is the dear daughter I didn't get to meet. My name's Nuka, I'm surprised your dad hasn't mentioned me." '' ''"Nuka... Yeah, he's mentioned you." '' ''Kizazi didn't think it at all strange that he knew Nuka had died. '' ''"I thought you were on Zira's side." '' ''"I was on Mother's side for most of my life, but I changed my ways just before I was crushed by those '''stupid '''logs! As of now, I'm on your dad's side." '' ''"That's great... Why are you here?" Kizazi asked, starting to get annoyed. '' ''"I'm to give you a message that I need you to pass on to your father, when the time is right. Oh, and you'll just know when the time's right, so don't ask." Nuka sat down next to his nephew, and suddenly lost the attitude. "Kizazi, I think you know that Simba hates the hyenas." '' ''Kizazi nodded. '' ''"Well, he probably has good reason, 'cause they tried to kill him, helped kill Mufasa, killed Kopa... But now the hyenas are differant, and Simba isn't going to realize that until it's too late." '' ''"What are you talking about?" asked Kizazi, confused and a bit annoyed. '' ''"I don't wanna tell you more than I have to, but Simba and the lionesses are going to make a big mistake, very soon. This is going to have '''very '''bad consequences, because the one person your family thinks has been washed away is gonna be back, and if your pride doesn't have the hyenas, than that someone is going to win, and that is the worst thing that could happen." '' ''"Okay, and...?" "That is the worst thing that could happen!" Nuka teased. '' ''Kizazi growled at his uncle. '' ''"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized, "Bad habit. But Simba and some of the lionesses are going to do something that's going to hurt the pride, and your parents are gonna rethink moving the hyenas into the Pridelands, because they don't want to lose Simba or the lionesses. And when that happens, you '''have '''to convince them that that is a bad idea. You need to make sure you have the hyenas are back in the Pridelands, okay?" '' ''"Okay," Kizazi replied, "Why can't we just apologize to the lionesses?" '' ''"Because while your parents are apologizing, the 'someone' will strike, and the 'someone' will win, because the pride will be off guard. Kiz, you can't let that happen." "I won't," said Kizazi. He was becoming very, very scared. '' ''"Nuka," he said, putting an arm around his uncle's leg, "What's going to happen?" '' ''"A storm is going to hit, Kizazi," Nuka replied, putting a paw on Kizazi's back, "I storm named-" '' Kizazi was awoken by his father's thundering roar. It was early in the evening now, and his dream was very vivid in his mind. Kizazi ran at top speed to Pride Rock, to find Kiara and Kovu standing upon Pride Rock, addressing the lionesses. A relaxed and happy looking Zazu stood behind them. "I guess it's time to tell them..." he said, excited, to himself. Kizazi ran up Pride Rock to his parents' side. He could see Simba and Nala standing behind the lionesses. "Kizazi, I thought you were taking a nap," said Kiara. "I ''was..." he replied. "Lionesses," Kovu bellowed, "Kiara and I have an announecment to make!" "You may have noticed," Kiara continued, "that there is a clan of hyenas living along the border of the Pridelands and the Outlands. Well we have reason to believe that the hyenas are worthy of our trust." The lionesses whispered to eachother. "Kovu went to the Outlands to converce with the hyenas, and after negotiating, we are now sure that we want them back in the Pridelands." The lionesses snarled and shouted up at there king and queen. "Sire?" Zazu asked Kovu, timidly "What exactly are you talking about?" "Sh," Kizazi whispered to him, "It's important." "Everybody, listen to us!" Kovu shouted, over the lionesses growls, "We have been negotiating with the hyenas, and they will stick to scraps an scavenging, our food suply will not be depleated. They will also help to defend our pride from rivals. This will greatly benifit the Pridelands!" Some of the lionesses, teenagers and young adults, nodded and yelled encouragingly up at them, while the others roared in protest. "You will learn," said Kiara, "just how helpful the hyenas will be, in time." They headed back down Pride Rock, with Zazu flitting around their heads. "Sire," he said, "I support this, I do, but what are you thinking?" "Don't worry," Kiara replied, "They won't try to eat you, this time." Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by Ladybernard Category:Chapters